A best friend's journey
by ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER
Summary: So...the title REALLY sucks. I just couldn't think of another one. Katniss and Peeta's daughter's best friend goes into the arena. It's about her watching the games, etc. I'm thinking in the second part she'll go in. SUMMARY SUCKS! Badly. Stories is much better if I do say so myself.


I yawned and stretched in my bed, my hands touched the headboard flat, but only my toes were able to reach the foot board. I stared at the ceiling above me, today was the Reaping in District Twelve. Today was the day, that one girl, and one boy from each district was sent to what was presumably their death sentence. Today was the day they sent twenty four kids between the ages of twelve and sixteen into some God-forsaken arena to murder one another, for the "districts'" entertainment; when really, it's just for the capital. It's supposed to be a reminder to never try to rebel. This annual event was christened 'The Hunger Games'. I sighed and rolled out of bed, going to my closet to find something interesting to wear. It's not hard, considering my mother has the most amazing stylist, Cinna. (He's been with my mother, Katniss since _her _Hunger Games, the one she won alongside my father, Peeta Mellark. After her Games, she vowed never to have children, because even though being a Victor meant living the rest of your life in extreme comfort, never needing anything while the people around you starve to death, it didn't guarantee your kids' safety. But in the end, it ended up happening. She got me (Alyssia) and my brother Sullivan, Sully for short.) I sighed and settled on a short, satiny purple dress with little diamonds on the bodice and five inch purple heels with skulls on the side and a bow on the back, a simple silver bracelet and a purple diamond necklace with wings.

My door opened and I glanced in the mirror, my best friend Krys was standing there with his hand over his eyes, "I'm not looking, I'm not looking. So please tell me you're dressed."

I loved that kid. He was tall, about six foot one, had long black hair, dark eyes, and dark skin (nobody knows where he got it, but it was pretty). He was from the seam, just like where my mother grew up. It was a place of people who worked hard, but still never had enough. But, I begged my mother to show him how to hunt. He was too damn proud to let my parents help him. He was now an incredible hunter though and they always had enough now. He's also funny and smart.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm dressed; I just need you to clasp the claspy thingy on my necklace."

"Clasp the claspy thingy huh?" Krys asked moving closer and throwing my long, dark hair over my shoulder.

"You know it," I said back. He snorted at me.

"I don't know what it's called!"

"The clasp?" he asked, chuckling.

I swung my foot back to kick him and almost fell over.

He laughed at me as he finished clasping the claspy thingy. I turned around and pushed him. He fell back into my chair, still laughing. I flopped down on the bed across from it and crossed my arms and legs. When he finished laughing at me, he sat up, "I don't know why you wear those shoes, when you can barely walk in flats.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, "Shut up."

There was another knock on the door, and my next door neighbor Haymitch Abernathy (winner of the 50th hunger games and my parents' mentor) poked his head inside. "Time to leave. Your parents are already at the justice building. Find your brother." Then he was gone.

I sighed, "We really should go."

Krys grimaced as he stood, "Yeah. Let's go."

I grabbed Krys' arm, screamed for Sully, and hobbled down the stairs. Krys was being fair, and trying not to laugh at me. I only almost killed myself twice, but finally, we got to the square.

My brother rushed up to us and hugged me, "Good luck."

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," I murmured back.

He laughed and ran off to stand with the thirteen year olds.

Effie Trinket walked out, her hair a bright ass purple. My eyes widened in horror. I hated her wigs. They were atrocious. She smiled, and made her stupid speech. My eyes wandered from her, to my parents behind her. My father caught my eye. I blew him a kiss. He smiled sadly. He hated this job. Mentoring tributes. It forced him to watch children die, year after year. And not being able to do _anything_ about it.

I reached behind me to grab Krys' hand as hard as I could. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"Ladies first!" Effie trilled, plunging her hand into a giant glass bowl filled with girl's names. Finally, after what seemed like an incredibly intense forever. Effie withdrew her hand. She smiled, and read the name,

"AnnMarie Grey."

Krys' hand tightened around mine. My eyes snapped shut. She was Krys' neighbor. She was fifteen. I looked over at her; she was trembling, and shaking. I looked back at Krys; he looked almost ready to cry himself.

Now for the boys, I began to feel sick. I always did, every time the names were read; I always got sick because I didn't want it to be _me_. Now that the girls name had already been drawn, I didn't want it to be Krys; I didn't want it to be _Sully_. Effie pulled out her hand; she unraveled the paper that was clutched in it. Looking back, I realized that I nearly broke Krys' fingers. Effie read off the name: "Krystopher McCarthy."

I turned to Krys; he was looking back at me. I hugged him quickly, and then pulled back, tears in my eyes. His normally friendly eyes were steely, he started toward the platform. I felt like I was going to puke. I began to get dizzy, I felt someone grab my arm and whisper in my ear, "You've got to be strong for Krys."

I nodded, this was bad. Bad bad bad. I've always heard horrible stories. Not the ones in the school text books. But first hand, from my parents. From Haymitch. I watched Krys shake AnnMarie's hand. He was a big brother type. He hated hurting anyone. And I knew he was protective of AnnMarie, because it was his little sister Parker's best friend.

* * *

I was waiting outside the room to see Krys. I was bouncing on my toes, having thrown my shoes into a corner as soon as the reaping was over. The door opened and a friend of ours from school, Elijah came out. He was the one who had grabbed my arm in the square. He looked at me, "Don't cry okay? It'll make him feel worse."

I nodded and shoved past him. Krys was standing against the wall. He attempted to smile at me, but we both knew there was no heart in it. It looked more like he was grimacing at me. I had _planned _to act normal and wish him luck. Promise to take care of his family. Instead, what happened was: I ran at him and flung my arms around his neck. He held me there. "Be careful," I murmured to his neck.

"Yes, because I'm going into the arena, with a _mission_ to get myself killed. Doesn't matter. I'll end up dead anyway."

I yanked away from him and smacked him in the chest, "Don't talk like that! Seriously Krys, that's not funny."

"Al…" he murmured pulled me back to his chest.

"I'm serious, Krystopher. Don't talk like that," I said pulling away so that I could look at him.

"Okay. Okay, I won't," he murmured.

"Promise me you'll try to win," I murmured.

"Alyssia, I promise. But it's not going to be easy. The careers. They've always trained-"

"Krys my _parents_ won! They're from District 12! You _have_ a chance! _Please_ don't count yourself out. Honestly, if you win, think about how much easier your sisters lives would be! Your father wouldn't have to work; your mother wouldn't have to worry," my head began hurt, so I meandered over to the couch. He sat beside me.

Krys stared at me for a few moments, "I'll try," he whispered, "I promise."

"That's all anyone could ask for," I mumbled.

"Promise me one thing?"

"Anything," I said.

"Take care of my sisters?"

"And your parents. Of course I will."

"Thank you," he seemed to relax just slightly.

It was time to go; a Peacekeeper came and told me to leave. "I love you," I said sadly, "Remember that, okay? Don't forget. Just _try_." I hugged Krys tightly until one of the peacekeepers yanked me away. I didn't let go of his hand until the last second. As the door closed, I made a split decision; I raced to the train depot as fast as I could. I got there just as it was starting. I watched it start to leave; I could see my parents in the window. I blew them a kiss. My dad caught acted like he caught it, and my mom blew one back. The train started to gain speed. They were gone. My best friend was going into the arena.

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think?** **Let me know. :) Reviews are nice. Flames deleted. **


End file.
